walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Palmer (Webisodes)
Mike Palmer is a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart. Mike was an older survivor living in Andrew's neighborhood, married to Maggie, and they had two children together. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Not much is known about Mike's life prior to outbreak, except that he owned a truck and possessed a number of weapons, including a shotgun. His relationship with his neighbor Andrew was somewhat strained, as Mike felt that Andrew looked down on him, saying "you brought home a bigger paycheck." Before the apocalypse, he was celebrating his 50th birthday with his family and holding a party at his house- a party that was interrupted by walkers. Post-Apocalypse Not knowing that the situation was out of control with attempting to contain the infection, his wife and children became infected during his birthday party. He was attacked by his wife and possibly injured on his foot before he was able to retrieve his weapons and kill her. However, he was unable to kill his own children and left them upstairs, pounding on the door while he went to confront Andrew in the basement. Andrew visited him to borrow his truck and weapons to assist with putting down his injured dog. At Mike's request, Andrew killed Mike with his own shotgun out of mercy. Andrew later found Mike partially devoured by his zombified children after returning for Mike's truck keys. Death ;Killed By *His Children (Indirectly Caused, Infected) *Maggie Palmer (Caused, Infected) *Zombies (Caused) Andrew met Palmer in his basement and wanted to search for a weapon to put down his injured dog, Max. While searching, Palmer trained his gun on Andrew and questioned his appearance in his house. The two sat and discussed the outbreak. Palmer informed Andrew that it was his birthday after exposing his walker bite. *Himself (Caused) *Andrew (Out of Mercy) He later asked Andrew to put him out of his misery before he reanimated. After doing so, Andrew took the weapon and used it to protect his children and Hannah from other walkers. However, Andrew returned to Palmer's house and searched his corpse in an effort to find the keys to his truck. He wanted to use his vehicle to escape the town and head for Atlanta. However, Andrew met a grisly fate upon meeting Palmer's children who had partially devoured Palmer's body after his death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Maggie Palmer (Zombified) *Himself (Out of Mercy, Caused) *A few zombies Relationships Maggie Palmer Mike and Maggie were married and seemed to love each other very much. While Mike was talking to Andrew, he tells him that his wife's fudge cake was his favorite. Palmer's Children It can be assumed that Mike had a very loving relationship with his children. When the apocalypse began, he was distraught by their deaths, to the point where he couldn't bring himself to put them down. Andrew Andrew and Mike seemed to have a bad relationship before the apocalypse. Andrew went to Mike's house hoping to scavenge guns, Mike is hiding in the basement and has been bitten by a walker. Mike agrees that Andrew can have his firearms if Andrew agrees to put him down. After talking for a while Andrew eventually agrees, although you can tell that Andrew is saddened by what he has to do. Mike tells Andrew that he never did like him until now showing that Mike was very grateful to Andrew for stopping him from reanimating. Appearances Webisodes Torn Apart *"Neighborly Advice" *"Everything Dies" (Corpse) Trivia *Mike believed that the outbreak occurred due to a terrorist group. *Mike mentioned that his wife's fudge cake is his favorite. *From the TV Series and Webisodes, Mike is the first named character to die on-screen in the established chronological order of events. Category:Deceased Category:Webisodes Category:Webisode Characters Category:King County Category:Widowed